


Hold Me In Your Arms

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Thor, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat hadn't realized how long it'd been since she'd seen Thor and Sif, assuming the change in Thor's demeanor is anything for her to go off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So, despite me working on my NaNo, Femslash Feb has come again and I need a great deal more femslash in my life. Especially writing-wise. Not to mention I can't believe it took me so damn long to get around to writing Fem!Thor, seriously. Hope you like!

It’d been quite awhile since Natasha had last seen Thor, as was evidenced by the changes to the woman now in front of her, Sif at her side with an arm anchored comfortingly around her waist. The brunette’s eyes met Nat’s, and the quirk of her slim lips in an easy smile eased the tension out of Nat’s shoulders. Right, well if Natasha was honest she’d seen stranger things, she supposed. She greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek, breathing deeply as she pressed her lips to Thor’s soft cheek, stubble-free cheek. She smelled just as good as Natasha remembered, reeking of ozone and a fresh battle, and it sucked the rest of her apprehension from her body. How many times had she heard, from Sif and the previous Thor alike, of the times that Loki had messed with his body, altering it to meet whatever sort of expectations or needs he had? Why was this any different, she wondered? And Sif would tell her the whole thing later, she’d always been good at keeping Natasha in the loop. This wouldn’t be any different.  

“So, who’s hungry?” Nat asked, offering the pair of them seats as they walked into the dining room of her small apartment in Queens. Their dinner get togethers had begun as a joke, a way Natasha had insisted, that they’d get to learn just what Midgard had to hold for them, but had grown to become far more than just that. It was their way of catching up, and even when things got crazy, it was still a constant. Still, it’d been so long, what with everything that’d gone on with SHIELD and obviously with Thor, that she hadn’t been sure that Sif would’ve remembered once the third of the month had come around, yet the pair had gotten there earlier than they ever had before.

“Thank you so much for dinner,” Thor said. Her new voice was a little deeper than Nat had anticipated, but it wasn’t unpleasant, not in the slightest, and her smile was just as familiar as Nat had remembered when she offered the blonde a glass of wine. Sif, similarly, accepted it with a thanks and drank deeply, a flush rising in her cheeks that made Nat’s heart stutter in her chest.

“It smells delicious,” Sif complimented as Nat passed the chicken parmesan around. They’d both taken a liking to her Italian cooking, and even though Nat swore that one day they’d go to Venice and she’d show them what real Italian food tasted like, the compliments still made her cheeks ache from smiling so much. The unraveling of the nerves in her gut (because she’d been so sure they wouldn’t remember, wouldn’t come) told her that she’d missed this simple, small gathering, if she was truthful with herself as she mulled it over a mouthful of food. She’d missed them. Without really thinking about it one of her hands outstretched towards Thor’s, nimble fingers taking the blonde’s hand in her own. The lines were different, she noticed as she ran her thumb slowly up and down the calloused palm, but the blonde gave her hand a tight squeeze, and her dark blue eyes lit up when Nat glanced over at her.

“This doesn’t seem strange to you?” She asked, voice soft but still loud enough to prompt Sif to look up from where she’d dug into her own food, her brown eyes taking the pair of them in. Natasha shook her head.

“Why would it?” Natasha’s brow pulled down as she turned in her seat to consider the woman in front of her. Sure, her body was different, but there was something familiar about her. Achingly so, though she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“I’m not--that is to say, I might have Thor’s, the previous Thor’s, memories but I am not him.”

No, no she wasn’t, but it didn’t bother Natasha. Mjolnir trusted her, this new Thor, whose shy, unsure smile warmed Natasha’s heart even as the pressure of Sif’s hand on the small of Natasha’s back heated the rest of her.

“Thor, don’t worry. Natasha’s never been adverse to trying new things.” Sif said with a wink. Natasha laughed, leaning over to kiss the woman who now leaned down just to the side of her, Sif’s tongue slipping into her mouth with pathetic ease, making Nat moan as Sif reached over to where Nat and Thor’s hands were still connected to tug the blonde closer. She seated the newcomer onto Natasha’s lap, and once they pulled away, gasping for air, Nat was quick to steal Thor’s lips for herself. Her lips were wine-sweet, as addictive as ever, and sent Natasha’s head spinning as Thor pressed herself into Nat’s lap, straddling her and digging her fingers into Nat’s red curls. When Natasha pulled away, lungs fit to burst, she caught sight of Sif working her way down Thor’s throat, leaving purpling bruises on the blonde’s throat in her wake, a trail of pleasure that had Thor’s back arching in joy. Nat’s hands tapped at her thighs, though, turning to look quickly at the staircase in the other room, then back to the two women in front of her.

“This chair’s not going to last much longer if we keep this up.” She bit her bottom lip, eyes hooded with the same lust that clouded Sif and Thor’s gaze, and after one last kiss Thor pulled herself up and, threading her fingers with Natasha’s, tugged her out of her chair and upstairs, Sif trailing closely behind.

 

 


End file.
